


merry-go-round under water

by summerdayghost



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Ever since that night most dreams Beth had about Addy involved rain.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 14





	merry-go-round under water

Ever since that night most dreams Beth had about Addy involved rain. It did not matter where they were. The dream could be set at an aquarium and it would be raining (although in hindsight that might not have been rain, the tanks were probably leaking and Beth and Addy were too caught up in each other, hand and hand, to notice they were all going to die). They did all sort of things in those dreams: fight, kiss, destroy, dance, make love, kill.

It was the few dreams without rain Beth hated. Those were the ones where she drowned.


End file.
